


Room

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Food, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Jake actually can give a decent pep talk.





	Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> I hope you feel better soon. Also Zahra and Craig are definitely OOC. 
> 
> Now edited. It still refuses to accept my indents.

JAKE  
Boy Scout? Are you there? 

JAKE  
Are ya alright? I'm worried 'bout ya. 

JAKE  
You can talk to me, y'know?

SEAN  
Jake, he needs time.

JAKE  
Go away, Cap. Taylor?

SEAN  
Dude, seriously. 

JAKE  
Fine. I'll be back later.

SEAN  
Don't push it.

JAKE  
Whatever. 

TAYLOR  
[aside  
He shouldn't care. 

SEAN  
Let's go find the others, alright? 

JAKE  
Sure.

SEAN  
I know you're worried about him. Sometimes he just needs space. It can't be easy worrying about all of us all the time, worrying about Rourke, worrying about everything. He feels responsible.

JAKE  
You say that as if I don't know it. Taylor always was too—too nice for his own good. 

SEAN  
Yeah.

QUINN  
There you are! Raj made some jellies and he thinks you'll like some of them.

SEAN  
Only some of them?

QUINN  
Well, he thinks there are some you'll like especially. 

JAKE  
Sounds good. Is there whiskey?

QUINN  
Wouldn't you like to know, Mr Whiskey?

JAKE  
You're getting cocky, Red.

QUINN  
Haha, not as much as you, though. 

RAJ  
Hey hey hey! Jake, come try some of my whiskey-flavoured jello!

JAKE  
Sounds good. Where is it?

RAJ  
Right this way…I just chilled them, so they're all nice and cold.

JAKE  
Just how whiskey should be. 

RAJ  
Yeah, man. Meet my little jello babes. 

JAKE  
Very cute. 

RAJ  
Hey, I know you're down about all that's been goin' on, and Taylor, so here. 

JAKE  
I just eat it?

RAJ  
Uh, yeah?

JAKE  
Mm, I could do with more of this.

RAJ  
They're all yours. Just try not to get too drunk. 

JAKE  
No promises. 

•••

TAYLOR

TAYLOR

TAYLOR

TAYLOR

TAYLOR

•••

CRAIG  
NO! I DEMAND A REMATCH!

ZAHRA  
NOOOOOOO I'M GONNA KEEP MY WINNING STREAK!

CRAIG  
YOU SLY ASSHOLE—

ZAHRA  
YOU SKINNY DOG?

CRAIG  
What the hell? Skinny dog? That the best you got, Z?

ZAHRA  
You fluttering wiffle-waffle!

CRAIG  
Shit, are you drunk?

ZAHRA  
Hell nah. Just trying out some of Taylor's lame insults.

CRAIG  
Where's Tay-Tay been, anyway? Haven't seen him recently. 

ZAHRA  
Sulking. 

CRAIG  
Really? Over what? Jake not giving him dick?

ZAHRA  
How should I know?

CRAIG  
You're the tech genius, genius. Spy on them or something. Spy on Taylor, I mean. Not them. 

ZAHRA  
You pervert. 

CRAIG  
You hypocrite. 

ZAHRA  
Fine, this rematch will decide who's the better man.

CRAIG  
OKAY. LET'S GO. IMMA BEAT YO ASS. 

•••

GRACE  
Aleister?

ALEISTER  
Yes, Grace?

GRACE  
Can you teach me how to play the piano?

ALEISTER  
I'm not qualified to teach. 

GRACE  
I just want to learn that beautiful piece you played last night when you thought I was asleep. 

ALEISTER  
I knew you were awake. 

GRACE  
Will you teach me, then?

ALEISTER  
If you insist.

GRACE  
You make it sound like a chore. 

ALEISTER  
It isn't. You're a quick study; I wouldn't mind teaching you.

GRACE  
Thank you.

•••

JAKE  
Taylor, ya don't have to feel bad for something that ain't your fault.

TAYLOR  
But I have to feel bad for something that is my fault. 

JAKE  
But it's not your fault. 

TAYLOR  
I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you.

JAKE  
Boy Scout, why do you think it's your fault?

TAYLOR  
Because it is?

JAKE  
What is?

TAYLOR  
This whole mess! Ultimately it's my fault that you're all stuck here on this island, forced to live here forever. Don't disagree; you know this is true. I'm part of Vaanu, kinda, and Vaanu is why you're all here in the first place. Then I'm also the Endless. He makes your life hell! All he's done is keep everyone alive long enough to suffer more and more, force everyone to make the toughest choices ever, give everyone nightmares, you know? 

JAKE  
Wow, Taylor. That was the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard. 

TAYLOR  
What?

JAKE  
You're not the same person as the Endless. He's a twisted, manipulative bastard that needs to die. I'm sorry, but it's true. And Vaanu…you never chose to be a part of Vaanu. You're you, Taylor. You're my Boy Scout. Being part of Vaanu doesn't matter because you're not Vaanu. D'ya get what I mean?

JAKE  
Taylor?

TAYLOR  
Thanks, Jake. 

JAKE  
Anytime, Boy Scout. You want a hug to go with that?

TAYLOR  
That would be good, yeah.

JAKE  
Y'ain't gonna be like the Endless or Vaanu as long as you've got me. 

TAYLOR  
Promise?

JAKE  
Always.


End file.
